


Visita inesperada

by G3mna_c



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G3mna_c/pseuds/G3mna_c
Summary: Después de que Loki escapa con el teseracto en End game.En su búsqueda por escapar de Thanos y de alejarse de su odioso hermano Loki hace uso de su magia junto al teseracto para huir a cualquier lugar en el universo o incluso a otro universo...





	1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado un año desde que el rubio ascendió en los hombres de negro en Londres, durante ese tiempo aún no se acostumbra a la rutina, llega a su casa muy cansado tan cansado que se arroja sobre la cama en cuanto su rostro cae sobre la almohada se queda dormido, ni siquiera el hambre le hizo olvidar el cansancio que sentía.  
En Jotunnheim, Loki se encuentra en una cueva pequeña para los gigantes de hielo, después de varios minutos logró invocar la magia necesaria para usar junto al teseracto, al fin había encontrado una forma, una forma en la que Thanos no lo encontraría y en la que la sombra de Thor no lo persiguiera, sus manos comenzaron a iluminarse de halos de luz verde.  
—¡listo!  
Miró el portal y sin pensarlo atravesó el portal no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces, cualquier opción era mejor que seguir en ese lugar y en esa situación en la que se encontraba.  
El viaje por el portal fue turbulento, cayó de lleno al suelo, se levantó miro a su alrededor.   
—¿Midgard?   
algo llamó su atención, miró a lo lejos unas luces acercarse hacia donde el estaba parado rápidamente se concentra para convocar sumagia.  
—mi proeza me consumió casi toda la magia  
Al ver a los vehículos tan cerca no tuvo más opción y corrió a esconderse hacia unos arbustos, desde su escondite logró ver como esos vehículos se acercan para detenerse y de esos automóviles como los llaman los humanos, bajan unos tipos al parecer uniformados todos con trajes negros.  
—de aquí vino la señal  
—pero no hay nada  
—comencemos a rastrear lo que sea no debe de estar lejos, comienzen a rastrear y llamen a H   
—¡ si señor!  
Loki sonríe patéticos humanos siguiendo órdenes, suelta un resoplido  
—la señal es más fuerte aquí  
El azabache mira hacia el hombre listo para atacarlo después de todo son humanos  
—que pasa por que me llamaron por un típico caso de migración ilegal  
El hechicero se ve interrumpido en su intento de ataque en cambio presta atención al que acaba de llegar, H se acerca un tanto molesto no ha dormido bien últimamente sus subordinados le muestran el lector  
—este tipo de señal no es la típica que deja un portal para de tele transporte   
—es verdad, bien, ¡Revisen todo el perímetro no dejen que escape!  
Loki ajusto mas su mirada por alguna razón  
—e… esa voz…   
Susurra no sabe cómo reaccionar sus rasgos se desencajan al ver el rostro del rubio  
—… T… ¿Thor? No no debo de estar alucinando   
Volvió a susurrar mientras caía al suelo   
—¿que fue eso?   
—¡vino de aquellos arbustos¡  
Como una gran broma del destino, Loki al ver y al escuchar al rubio de inmediato recordó el teseracto haciendo uso de él, H en cambio miró ese portal como si nada se parecía un poco a los que se utilizaban para transportarse pero este tenía algo diferente, miró a su detector efectivamente mostraba valores atípicos   
—genial se escapo  
—¿lograste ver su aspecto?   
—no H sólo se vio una leve luz color azul   
Todos en el lugar estaban confundidos la firma había desaparecido repentinamente   
—tenemos que encontrarlo si o si este tipo de tecnología es extraño   
—¡H debes de ver esto!   
Sin dudarlo el rubio se acercó   
—mira la firma apareció cerca del Big Ben   
—vamos allá pe… pero, ¿Qué ?   
—¿ viste eso?   
—desapareció casi de inmediato sin dejar un leve rastro detrás suyo   
H volteo para hablar con sus agentes que ya no sabían que hacer ante lo que habían visto   
—ya saben qué hacer realizan un equipo de búsqueda eso no pudo desaparecer sin dejar rastro   
—cuenta con eso H los organizarse, ve a descansar te vez fatal   
—no, estoy tan cansado   
—ve yo me haré cargo esta noche   
H asintió y camino hacia su auto. En cuanto a Loki guardo el teseracto en su dimensión de bolsillo, su magia aun no regresaba por lo que por ahora no podría cambiar su aspecto así que solo camino sin rumbo fijo; mientras el rubio conducía pudo distinguir en la lejanía a un hombre de ropas extrañas   
—genial en verdad necesito dormir   
Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor bueno no era una alucinación es una persona real pero esa ropa si que es extraña disminuyó la velocidad para ver mejor al hombre   
—¡hola!   
El azabache voltea extrañado, se sorprende cuando nota que es ese hombre H así lo llamaron los otros humanos   
—hola   
Respondió de manera cortante y siguió caminando   
—¿necesitas ayuda?   
Que raros los humanos al prestar ayuda a desconocidos por eso no viven mucho pensó Loki, volteo para mirar al humano solo espero que no fuera quien pensaba seria mucha casualidad si se encontrará con ese tal H, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio al rubio, se detuvo por unos segundo bueno estaba cansado y no es como que este tal H le pueda hacer daño   
—bueno yo, olvide las llaves de mi auto me asaltaron y mi casa esta a cuatro horas de aquí   
Mintió con mucha naturalidad obviamente el humano se tragaría esa mentira   
—¡ oh!, adelante sube al auto  
El rubio hizo un ademán indicando que el azabache entrará al auto   
—gracias me has salvado la vida amigo  
El azabache subió al auto cuando cerró la puerta, H condujo hacia su casa   
—mi nombre es Henry   
—yo soy Tomás  
No podría arriesgarse a dar su verdadero nombre ya se estaba arriesgando sin suficiente magia sus reservas de magia apenas y le dio para guardar el teseracto  
Llegaron al departamento del rubio H el cual abrió la puerta indicando a Tom qué pasará mientras el se quitaba el saco   
—adelante, dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes   
Cenaron algo ligero en la sala, H duro poco, se quedó dormido , Loki sonrió  
—que confianza   
Exclama levantando una ceja, se levantó listo para irse a dormir pero volvió para mirarlo  
—¿Henry?...  
Se acercó tomando al humano por la mandíbula analizó su rostro   
—te pareces mucho a él   
Tomo con sus manos los brazos del contrario  
—…zzz  
Se alejo cuando lo vio moverse, siguió con lo que hacía al ver que el hombre no daba señales de despertar pronto, poco a poco comenzó a desabrocha la camisa blanca revelando el cuerpo bronceado y marcado del rubio  
—por los dioses eres igual a él, a excepción de que tu no tienes barba ni el cabello largo  
Ahora tenía ganas de matar al humano y estaba a punto de hacerlo sería tan fácil, incluso con una mano apretando el frágil cuello del humano, se detuvo en seco miró al humano respirar tan tranquilo, Loki sólo suspiro peinó el cabello del humano hacia atrás después le tocó los labios   
—carajo  
Fue lo último que dijo soltó un resoplido y cargo al rubio, nada pesado, los humanos si que son frágiles, sonrió, lo llevo al que supuso seria el cuarto de Henry  
—descansa humano tonto  
Dejó recostado al hombre y Loki camino al cuarto de huéspedes del que le había hablado Henry


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2   
Henry despertó de golpe se sentó en la cama  
—no recuerdo haberme levantado   
Se todo el puente de la nariz le dolía un poco la cabeza necesitaba dormir pero siempre le pasaba esto, miró al reloj   
—cinco minutos antes.   
Apago el despertador y se levantó para preparar su desayuno llegó a la estufa tomó tres huevos, en el fregadero había un par de tazas y dos platos, entonces recordó lo de anoche  
—le dejaré algo de desayunar   
Con ese pensamiento en mente preparo el desayuno para dos personas, desayuno con la televisión encendida miró hacia la habitación de huéspedes no quería despertar a su inquilino dejó una nota en el refrigerador después de bañarse y prepararse para ir al trabajo.   
Mientras tanto en el edificio de vengadores   
—pregunté a Heimdall, nada Loki ha usado su magia para que el guardián de Asgard no pueda verlo   
—en la tierra no está los detectores de radiación gamma no apunta a ningún lugar en la tierra – comentó Bruce mirando los detectores   
—debe de estar en algún lugar del universo no pudo haber desaparecido – habló Natasha mientras tomaba té   
En las instalaciones de los hombres de negro la mayoría ya se encontraba trabajando cuando H llegó a su oficina en seguida se preparo con la reunión de rutina   
—H, hola hombre   
—hola C   
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos los agentes llegaron y comenzaron con la reunión   
—necesito su informe con el caso de anoche   
Los agentes miraron a C, el hombre sólo se ajusto los lentes y comenzó a hablar   
—nos separemos en grupos unos buscaron en el parque los otros después de que usted se retirara nosotros fuimos al big ben pero no hayamos nada a excepción de la gran cantidad de energía que se encontraba en una de las bancas la cual trajimos para analizar tan peculiar rastro de energía   
H escuchaba atentamente mientras a sentía con la cabeza, por un breve momento vino a su mente su inquilino lo había encontrado en el big ben tal vez vio algo extraño menciono nada se le veía tan calmado y esa ropa extraña, volvió en sí cuando miró a sus agentes  
—H, ¿estas bien?   
—si, bueno vamos a hacer lo siguiente quiero que un grupo de cuatro personas investiguen este caso y los otros les daré su misión de los próximos días   
El rubio saco unos expedientes entregándoles a sus agentes y C dio su informe a H   
—me han llegado informes de un avistamiento extraterrestre primero aquí y luego aquí   
En el informe muestra un mapa de Londres, señala con su dedos la ubicación de los avistamientos  
—bien llevaré los informes con los nuevos reclutas esto no parece tan demandante   
—mejor apresúrate C, no podemos dejar libre por mucho tiempo al extraño visitante o lo que sea que esté fuera   
Fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio antes de levantarse, todos los presentes en la sala salieron para seguir con sus tareas, H se quedó solo y comenzó a beber un poco de café miró por la ventana a sus agentes.   
Mientras tanto Loki aún no despertaba de su siesta, no despertaría por un largo tiempo si no es por las pesadillas que lo aquejaba del tiempo que estuvo preso de Thanos, despertó de golpe, se sentó en la cama  
—ah!...donde…   
Miró el lugar de inmediato recordó donde estaba, se quedó sentado unos minutos más, tan silencioso tanto que podía escuchar la cacofonía del exterior, se levantó y salió de la habitación, se sorprendió al encontrarse con una nota y comida  
—en verdad eres un humano tonto   
Dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja con la comida; mientras comía pensaba a dónde iría después no podría quedarse con este humano aunque su magia restaurada manipular al humano sería muy fácil, reía como maníaco con su magia saliéndole de sus dedos.   
En Birmingham en el Canon Hill Park una niña pelirroja una niña caminaba sin rumbo  
—hey pequeña, ¿y tus padres?   
preguntó un oficial, al ver a la niña caminando sin rumbo y con la mirada perdida, la pequeña volteo hacia el hombre, no dijo más los ojos de la pequeña pasaron de gris a color miel y el hombre se cayó al suelo en un golpe seco la castaña dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino mientras sus ojos tomaban el tono gris nuevamente.   
—H hay algo nuevo   
El rubio dejó de teclear y miró a C   
—¿ que han encontrado?   
—es sobre un policía lo encontraron en Birmingham en el Canon Hill   
—se está moviendo   
—oh es el sujeto del otro avistamiento   
Pensando en la firma extraña de anoche   
—¿interrogaron al hombre?   
—no…y si después de lo que le ocurrió si despierta será un golpe de suerte   
—¿que pasó?   
—su cuerpo tiene una gran cantidad de radiación  
El rubio soltó un resoplido miró a la computadora, tendrían que dar prioridad a este sujeto   
—por ahora lo llamaremos sujeto B y es el primero al que hay que capturar es un riesgo   
El rubio ordenó a varios de sus agentes cubrir la zona del parque   
—y revisen todas las cámaras posibles del lugar   
—como ordenes H  
Ambos hombres salieron del lugar y H dio las ordenes que sus agentes debían seguir. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras sus agentes investigaban lo que había sucedido en el parque, H seguía revisando los informes del día de ayer

—puede que sean el mismo sujeto, cincuenta cincuenta si

El rubio se levanta de su lugar mira el mapa la distancia, ha visto de todo en su trabajo esto no sería descabellado el mismo sujeto de un punto a otro en tiempo record, toma su teléfono y marca a C

— ¿hay algo nuevo?

—niveles altos de radiación, las cámaras muestran al policía y a una niña el oficial cae al suelo y la niña se va como si nada

—den prioridad a este sujeto

—como ordenes H

El agente colgó, camino en círculos, miro los informes, hojeo dio una rápida leída

—hay algo, dejaron de lado algo, ¿pero qué?

Tomo asiento comenzó a revisar las cámaras cercanas al Big Ben y las que estaban instaladas en el mismo Big Ben, nada todo normal unos cuantos autos pasando ocasionalmente personas, entonces recordó a Tomas o Tom ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del azabache adelanto un poco el video de esa noche y ahí lo vio el azabache aparecía de la nada envuelto en luz verde hasta que esta desapareció después como el mismo lo había vivido apareció su auto. El rubio se levantó de inmediato y salió presuroso hacia su casa.

Loki miraba la ropa del humano, el dejo donde la encontró, camino al refrigerador guardo un poco de comida y con su magia cambio su ropa asgardiana a una más común entre los humanos

—pasare desapercibido, por ahora

El azabache dejo la casa pocos después de media hora el rubio entro a su casa, se encontró con su casa hecha un desastre, busco por toda la casa no había nada extraño a parte del desastre además del evidente caos en su casa, nada, camino hacia su cuarto de seguridad entro se sentó, miro las cámaras con atención, lo sorprendió el hecho de que el tipo expulsara pequeñas luces color verde, lo que vio a continuación lo hizo sonrojarse y tener un sentimiento extraño al ver como Tom lo cargaba con facilidad miro como lo recostaba podría haberlo matado frunció el ceño el rubio estaba rojo al notar que tenía la camiseta desabrochada un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver como aquel hombre le tocaba el torso esa sensación se hizo más fuerte al ver a su invitado tomarlo con brusquedad del cabello y le analizaba el rostro al menos eso parecía, siguió mirando la grabación del día siguiente todo normal el tipo se fue a dormir solo Tom desayunando viendo la televisión mejor dicho intentando encenderla al parecer se aburrió, siguió la parte en donde efectivamente el causa el caos sacando ropa mirando entre sus pertenencias, se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como usaba un tipo de tecnología que le cambiaba la ropa

—el audio tengo que activarlo

Mientras buscaba la opción para escuchar el audio un sonido lo interrumpió, era su celular miro la pantalla es c contesto sin demora

—Que sucede C

—H esa cosa nos atacó, tememos por los agentes nuevos se ven muy mal

—Trasládenlos a la agencia y póngalos en cuarentena, voy de regreso a la agencia

— ¿De regreso?

—sí y se quién es el sujeto A okay tengo su apariencia con esto será un poco más fácil encontrarlo

—bien te veo allá

Ambos cuelgan el teléfono H salió tan rápido como pudo dejando el desastre en su casa, camino con prisa hacia su auto Loki miro al humano con algo de curiosidad mientras tomaba un café dentro de un establecimiento, sonrió levemente cuando vio alejarse el auto

—adiós Henry

H llego corriendo al lugar miro a sus agentes sumamente lastimados en seguida busco con la mirada C

—H esa cosa tiene un poder devastador no logramos atraparlo escapo

—Cálmate C respira bien no importa podremos atraparlo con la información que recopilaste junto a los agentes nuevos

El hombre asintió y comenzó a darle su informe a H, el rubio asentía pensaba en como capturar esa cosa, C termino de darle su informe

—Ve a que te sanen C, yo escribiré tu informe, toma un descanso en cuanto al otro sujeto organizare la investigación con los demás agentes

El rubio se quedó entrada la noche, casi se queda dormido pero en cuanto termino el informe se levantó y camino medio dormido hacia su auto, condujo normal hasta que a medio camino comenzó a sentirse adormilado, bostezo

—necesito un café y algo de comer

Condujo un poco más y se detuvo en una cafetería, entro y pidió un sándwich, un café para poder seguir conduciendo espero en la barra por su pedido, miro su reloj después de la televisión un partido de futbol, no había mucha gente comenzaba a impacientarse sí que se tardan, escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse miro a la chica que atiende en la barra cambiar su expresión a preocupación

—Hola pequeña,¿ y tus padres?

Tal vez sea una macabra coincidencia volteo a ver a la pequeña, una niña normal cabello castaño ojos grises, la menor solo negó con la cabeza, H miraba a la niña había algo extraño en sus ojos estaban cambiando de color, color miel pero no el normal el color era intenso y un brillo muy raro, comenzó a sentirse mal, es ella el sujeto B saco su arma con todas sus fuerzas trataba de no caer al suelo era sumamente imposible miro a su alrededor todos luchaban por salir de ahí se quejaban de dolor y el no era la excepción, apunto a la niña y sin dudar disparo, cual fue su sorpresa cuando la niña absorbio el disparo

~¿Co...como?

Comenzó a jadear cayo de rodillas la pequeña lo tomo y arrojo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara cayó sobre el duro y frio suelo, como pudo comenzó a gatear para alejarse de ese ser, comenzó a toser sangre, levanto la mirada le duele todos el cuerpo siente nauseas logro ver a lo lejos una silueta no distinguía muy bien quien era

~Co...corre -tose sangre- ~¡vete!

Escucho los pasos no volteo ya sabía que era ese ser con el aspecto de una niña inocente lo sabía por qué su estado empeoraba, sin más perdió la conciencia, lo último que logro ver fue luces verdes alguien le decía humano tonto.


	4. Chapter 4

En la torre de los vengadores aún están en busca de Loki   
—¿ Thor ya regreso?   
—no Tony, aún no   
—hace un día regresó a Asgard y aún no tenemos nada – comentó Bruce mientras revisaba la computadora.   
Justo cuando Bruce terminó de hablar un anillo de luz dorada apareció en el centro de la habitación, Bruce miró algo extrañado eso, Toni en cambio activaba una alarma silenciosa para el resto del equipo, del portal salió una mujer mayor   
—señora que hace aquí creo que   
—la gema del espacio ha desaparecido   
En ese momento Steve, Natasha y Clint entraron a la habitación   
—acaso, dijo, ¿la gema del tiempo?   
—si, Loki de Asgard la tenía en sus manos y desapareció con ella, esto afectará el equilibrio de este universo.   
—¡ lo que faltaba!   
—Shh Clint   
—señora, quien es usted y como sabe lo de Loki   
—hola Steve Rogers, soy el anciano, como hechicero supremo es mi deber estar al tanto   
La mujer no dijo más dejo de levitar y bajo lentamente   
—Thor regresó a Asgard en búsqueda de pistas – habla Natasha mirando a la mujer de manera inquisitiva   
Antes de que alguien más hable se ve la característica luz del Bifrost en el balcón de la torre es Thor, el anciano voltea, por el rostro del rubio sabe lo que sucede no ha obtenido pistas útiles para dar con Loki su teoría se confirma cuando lo escucha de la boca del mismo Thor, el anciano ignorando a los demás comienza a concentrarse toma esa típica posición de meditación y se concentra para encontrar a al gema del espacio   
—quién es esta hechicera   
—es el anciano, Thor   
—¿señora que hace?   
—estoy buscando a la Gema del espacio esto me tomará tiempo   
Habla y cuando termina no dice mas y sigue en lo suyo, los vengadores se miran y espera a que la mujer termine puesto que no tienen más a que aferrarse para encontrar a Loki y a la gema   
Mientras tanto en Londres en la sede de los hombres de negro, C ya estaba recuperado parcialmente, en cuanto entró a as oficinas principales del lugar se entero de la causa del caos en todo el edificio H había desaparecido todo lo están buscando   
—pero que   
—oh C ya estas mejor   
—N, ¿que sucedió?   
—es H creemos que sucedió ayer en la noche mientras iba a casa, encontramos su automóvil el local en el que cenaba se encontró con   
—altos niveles de radiación   
—no, pero hay algo que debes de ver, mira conseguimos las grabaciones del establecimiento aquí se ve a esta niña mira como todos caen de un momento a otro incluido H   
—me estas diciendo que esa niña   
—si es ella   
C mira la pantalla ve como su amigo toma su arma y apunta a ese ser y el. Como es arrojado hacia la ventana del establecimiento después mira las grabaciones, N se acerca a ver   
—mira esto aquí aparece otro sujeto y al parecer neutraliza a la niña   
Tal y como dijo su compañero, mientras H intentaba levantarse hasta perder la conciencia alguien llegó a ese lugar camino hacia su amigo se paro protegiéndolo de esa niña radiactiva y le lanzo halos de luz color verde   
—será…magia   
—he visto de todo en este trabajo no me sorprende que también exista la magia   
—se llevó a H pero a donde   
—tal vez a su departamento   
—¿como crees?   
—¿ya revisaron?   
—no, pues mejor tarde que nunca tal vez obtengamos una pista sobre el paradero de nuestro jefe   
En el departamento de Henry, Loki se encontraba sanando al rubio el azabache mira al humana después de horas en las que Henry se quejaba y jadeaba al fin se veía más tranquilo   
—te vez mejor   
Dijo mientras le acomoda el cabello y le toma el rostro para analizarlo le mira el cuerpo minuciosamente el rubio solo esta en ropa interior, el aspecto y sus órganos vitales ya se notaban mejor, Loki se sorprende al ver que el rubio comienza a despertarse se acerca para verlo detenidamente mira a los ojos azules aun tiene ojeras pero ya esta fuera de peligro   
—hola Henry   
En ese momento tocan la puerta Loki se levanta a ver quien toca deja al rubio. Poco después el azabache entra a la habitación de Henry, el rubio aún no puede moverse por lo que deja que su amigo lo cargue todavía se sorprende cuando el contrario utiliza magia después de que el halo de energía verde   
~¿donde estamos? ¿Por qué nos fuimos? ¿Quién era?   
—en mi departamento.   
Responde Loki solo a la primera pregunta obviamente es mentira pero igual recuesta al humano en la cama, Henry se preocupa ante la acción de él contrario pero no puede resistirse ni luchar aunque el quiera aun esta algo cansado y adolorido además la fuerza de Tom es algo sobrehumana y como no iba a serlo después de todo era el sujeto A era un ser del universo mientras más pensaba más se sentía en peligro al lado de este sujeto Tom si es que así se llama, hablando de Tom el se acercó para sentarlo en la cama y comenzó a darle de comer en la boca, el rubio se sentía inútil ni siquiera era capaz de comer el mismo   
—por tus facciones se como te sientes descuida pronto podrás valer te nuevamente por ti mismo   
En el departamento de Henry sus agentes buscan pistas sobre el y su paradero, c busco en el departamento a Henry alguna pista pero nada   
—¿donde estas Henry? 


	5. Chapter 5

Fiebre y vómitos es lo que recuerda en mayoría además de no poder moverse pero algo increíble cuando lograba abrir los ojos ahí estába el dándole los cuidados necesarios después de identificar a la persona que le administraba aquellas atenciones cayó en un sueño profundo   
—tranquilo sanaras poco a poco   
Habla el azabache mientras vuelve a repasar toda su magia sobre el cuerpo desnudo del rubio   
~du…duele   
—shhh lo sé, tranquilo no morirás   
Habla en tono tranquilo posiciona derecha en la nuca y la izquierda en la frente del rubio y comienza a concentrarse para sanarlo lleva un gran avance desde que inició mira al rubio ya no está tan grave ahora solo tiene fiebres, dolores musculares y vómitos casi esta limpio pero débil se le pasará y es un milagro que un humano viva después del gran envenenamiento que sufrió; el azabache termina de calmar el dolor del humano y le da a beber un poco de agua   
—despacio   
Dice al ver la desesperación con la que bebé agua, después de hidratarlo lo arropa espera a que se duerma y sale del lugar en busca de ese ser.   
—ahora no eres un peligro para los humanos, ¿donde estas?, tal vez hasta estés muerto   
Habla solo mientras busca a ese ser que se le escapó por salvar al rubio   
Mientras tanto en la torre de los vengadores el anciano hace uso de sus habilidades para encontrar a Loki   
—cuanto tiempo lleva así   
—cerca de cuatro horas Tony   
—al parecer ella dará con el paradero de mi hermano   
—¿por que lo dices Thor?   
—se ve muy concentrada   
—si no guardan silencio tardaré más   
Los presentes guardan silencio tiempo después el anciano se reincorpora y mira a todos   
—lo he encontrado esta en otro universo   
—vamos por el   
Dijo Clint preparando su arco   
—alto ahí, solo puede ir uno   
— ¿qué?   
Pregunto Steve mirando al anciano   
— ¿Por qué? ¿Es malo para el universo en el que esta Loki?   
—Asi es Brice Banner, no solo el universo en el que esta Loki también nuestro universo   
—bien entonces Thor ve y controla a cuernitos   
—Lo hare   
—Alto ahí no vayas asi, no queremos que llames la atención   
La mujer le cambia el atuendo a Thor con su magia   
—Listo ahora trae de vuelta a Loki Laufeyson y al teseracto, no dejes que provoque más caos en un universo ajeno   
Dichas estas palabras el anciano invoca un portal y lo arroja con dirección al rubio, el rubio se sorprende se protege el rostro con ambos brazos cuando siente el portal atravesar su cuerpo baja los brazos y mira la ciudad en la que ha aparecido   
—este universo es igual a MIdgard   
El rubio comienza a caminar sin dirección concreta, busca a Loki, tal vez aprovecha esta cantidad de gente para confundirse   
—Se parece a   
—Estas seguro podría jurar que es el   
—solo desapareció una semana podría creer lo de la barba pero el cabello no crece a esa velocidad   
Uno de los hombres se acerca a Thor pero el otro lo detiene   
—Espera no, tengo mala espina   
Informan a C sobre lo que ocurre   
— ¿Y bien, que te dijo?   
— hay que vigilarlo, tal vez nos dé una pista sobre donde se encuentra H y esa cosa radioactiva   
Mientras tanto Loki los miraba desde un edificio frunce el ceño al ver a su hermano se enoja un poco lo que le faltaba el bruto de su hermano en este universo, se levanta de donde está sentado y camina hacia su departamento   
-Hora de atender a Henry, Thor puede esperar, no es tan fácil matarlo   
El azabache da media vuelta y camina por los techos de los edificios hacia su departamento justo cuando falta poco para llegar lo toman del brazo Loki sonríe   
5   
—Loki es hora de volver   
El azabache le arroja magia al rubio para inmovilizarlo y aparece un clon para desaparecer fácilmente y se transporta a si mismo hacia el departamento se acerca a Henry se sienta en la cama convoca su magia para comenzar a sanarlo con su magia, el rubio comienza a quejarse   
—shhh sé que te duele pero te estas recuperando   
~agh du...duele no   
Loki duerme a Henry para calmarlo   
—asi que… ¿Quién es tu amigo?   
—veo que te subestime   
—te vuelves predecible eso o el realmente te preocupa, ¿Por qué?   
Thor se levanta del marco de la ventana y se acerca para ver al hombre en la cama   
— ¡espera¡ no lo haría si fueras tu   
— ¿por qué?   
—tu bruto cerebro entraría en shock   
El rubio no hace caso y se acerca se queda pasmado al ver a un hombre parecido a él, Loki solo ignora a su hermano para seguir sanando a Henry su prioridad   
—Henry tranquilo ya casi termino   
~du…duele   
—hermano deja de torturarlo   
—lo estoy sanando, no entenderías   
—explícame de manera que yo entienda   
—una vez que lo sane estoy haciendo poco a poco si lo hago de golpe podría matarlo solo es un humano, déjame concentrarme   
—Loki…   
Thor se sorprende ante la acción de su hermano por nada del mundo ayudaría a un humano   
—Hermano ¿Por qué lo haces?   
—cállate Thor   
Con las manos sobre el pecho del agente   
—¿es por qué se parece a mí?   
—a diferencia tuya el…olvídalo   
El azabache no termina y sigue sanando al contrario, los agentes por su parte se encuentran en la ciudad muy sorprendidos al igual que uno que otro transeúnte   
—viste eso ese hombre voló   
—lo vi no sé de qué te sorprendes   
—tienes razón, ahora tenemos que borrarles la memoria a   
—hazlo mientras informo de esto a c   
—bien   
El agente voltea hacia las personas, el otro agente se moviliza para llamar a C   
—C esto se pone cada vez más raro   
— ¿Aún más?   
Responde C desde el otro lado de la línea   
—si hay un tipo igual a H acaba de aparecer desde un portal y después voló muy alto   
—otro visitante genial   
—quedan a cargo de la búsqueda de ese hombre   
—está bien C   
El ser radioactivo se encontraba en un callejón muy mal herido   
—cuerpo nuevo   
Habla con dificultad, el cuerpo de la niña ya no le sirve se levanta con dificultad para salir del callejón, se encuentra con un hombre, que buena suerte piensa levanta el rostro y mira al hombre   
— ¡por dios que te paso!   
La niña sonríe macabramente y se arroja hacia el contrario lo lanza con sus últimas fuerzas hacia el callejón el tipo grita muy asustado   
—cuerpo nuevo   
Susurra encima del hombre el ser se aloja en el nuevo huésped 


End file.
